Foreign relations of Dorvik
The foreign relations of Dorvik are the set policies which the Dorvish government follows in it's interactions with other states, foreign citizens and international organizations. The article covers the modern Foreign relations of Dorvik, including the People's Republic, the Federation and the Kingdom. Dorvish foreign policy Dorvish diplomatic rank The Congress of Fort William (1817) and the subsequent Terran Diplomatic Agreement (1947) set forth the basis for diplomatic rank, the Dorvish have adopted the latest Terran Diplomatic Agreement in 1947 which was large-in-part due to the Collapse of the Dundorfian Reich and the subsequent wars that it spawned. Each of these diplomatic ranks is used by the Dorvish Foreign Service Corps (Dundorfian: Ausländisches Dienstkorps) where the Foreign Minister of the Dorvish Kingdom is the overall head as a Minister of the Government. The senior most General-Plenipotentiary is entitled as the Chief of the Foreign Service Corps (Dundorfian: Chef des Ausländisches Dienstkorps) and is charged with management and ambassadorial oversight, the Chief of the Foreign Services Corps is classified as a State Secretary, 1st Class by the State Administration Service. Dorvik maintains a General-Plenipotentiary with most nations and several major international organizations such as the Northern Council, World Congress and several others. *General-Plenipotentiary of the Kingdom of Dorvik (Ambassador) - Full ambassador *Envoy, 1st Class (Dundorfian: Gesandter 1. Klasse) *Envoy, 2nd Class (Dundorfian: Gesandter 2. Klasse) - Lowest grade to be appointed as an Ambassador to a nation or international body. *Consul General, 1st Class (Dundorfian: Generalkonsul, 1. Klasse) - Consul-General, heads a 1st class Consulate-General *Consul General, 2nd Class (Dundorfian: Generalkonsul, 2. Klasse) - Heads a 2nd class Consulate-General *Consul General, 3rd Class (Dundorfian: Generalkonsul, 3. Klasse) - Lowest grade that can be appointed as a Consul-General, Heads a 3rd class Consulate-General *Chief Legation Councillor (Dundorfian: Vortrater Legationsrat) - Chief of Staff traditionally of an embassy or consulate *Consulate Secretary, 1st Class (Dundorfian: Konsulatsekretar, 1. Klasse) - Diplomatic officials with specific nature *Consulate Secretary, 2nd Class (Dundorfian: Konsulatsekretar, 2. Klasse) - Diplomatic officials with specific nature *Consulate Intern (Dundorfian: Konsulatspraklikant) Dorvik and regional organizations Dorvik and the Artanian Union had a special relationship with each other, the Dorvish were instrumental in the development of the entire union. For the first couple of decades the Dorvish were instrumental in the leadership of the AU. The Artanian Union Building was located in Schrudehofen, which allows for a closer relationship between the Dorvish and the union as a whole. The Artanian Union was succeeded by the Artanian League which was formally founded in April, 4698 by Dorvik, Endralon and Dundorf. Luthori failed to ratify the treaty to become a founding member and the status of Rutania was unclear.y The Dorvish see the Artanian League as a means to build mutually prosperous relationships across Artania. The Dorvish are also members of the "Artanian Group of 13" (AG13) which is bi-annual meeting of Artanian leaders across Artania to discuss regional issues. The Dorvish also participate in the annual Artanian Economic Council which meets yearly to discuss a number of Artanian related economic issues. International memberships Dorvik was a founding member of the Collective Security and Cooperation Organization where is had a permanent seat on the Security Council of the organization. The Security Council was widely considered by political experts as the most powerful body in the CSCO. It held veto authority over decisions within the Security Council. The Collective Security and Cooperation Organization failed and was soon replaced by the World Congress, Dorvik has had a place several times on the World Congress Security Council, where it actively decides major international issues. The Dorvish entered into the Northern Council as a leading and founding member in April 4058 and have retained membership since the organizations foundation. The Dorvish have spear headed efforts to reform the aging organization and alongside Hutori, Luthori and Kazulia have formed a powerful cartel of nations in the 44th Century to carefully watch and partake in international Affairs. The Northern Council eventually collapsed and a loose alliance between Hutori, Kazulia, Lourenne and Hulstria has remained. Dorvik is also a member of the Terran Olympic Committee as well as a founding member of the International Exchange Commission, the International Arms Trade Commission and the International Development and Stability Bank. Dorvish diplomatic missions Image:DorvishEmbassyKafuristan.jpg|Dorvish embassy in al-Kasraj, Abi'nadi, Kafuristan Image:DorvishEmbassyFortWilliam.JPG|Dorvish embassy in Fort William, Luthori Image:DorvishEmbassyBreznica.JPG|Dorvish embassy in Statrica Image:DorvishEmbassyVanderburg.jpg|Dorvish embassy in Vanderburg, Rutania Image:DorvishEmbassyTianan.JPG|Dorvish embassy in Tian'an, Indrala Category:Foreign relations of Dorvik Category:Government and politics of Dorvik